Fix you
by sutianneli
Summary: Years after glee club, Rachel and Kurt decide to go on a trip to Las Vegas to catch up, who do they find?   Quinn and Rachel Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one Here we come Vegas!**

***I do not own glee***

* * *

><p>"Gosh, stop hurrying me, I'm almost there! Ok, Ok!"<p>

Rachael snapped the phone shut and laughed. Three months after college, Rachael got the lead of a broad way number in New York, "Chicago". In those few months, her face was on posters everywhere. Her hair curled into juicy curls, her lips ruby red, with " Velma Kelly" plastered in front of her. Rachael enjoyed the spotlight (and the solos) she got every night, but she was also worn out every weekend, and could do nothing but sleep until late noon. She blamed that for her lack of love life, of course she could have called the guy back who has been sending in bouquets of flowers, and once attached his phone number and name to it at valentines.

After months of touring, she finally got her two months summer break, although she was going to miss the spotlight, and the solos, she couldn't wait for her holiday with no other than her high school frenemy, Kurt Hummel, in the famous sin city- Las Vegas. Life couldn't be sweeter.

_Where is she?_ Kurt tapped his feet as he waited for the other diva to arrive. life wasn't easy on kurt, but still fair. Life after fashion major in college was rough for Kurt. He was trying to design outfits, and start his own line under big brands,_ not sell clothes. _But Kurt was pushing through, selling clothes at Marc Jacobs by day, while designing outfits at night in his one-bedroom apartment in New York. One afternoon, he was walking home from work, when he past the cinema, he couldn't help but notice his old school mates face plastered on a big poster. Kurt squealed in delight when he saw it, and called Blaine and the rest of glee club, that led to a small get together at rachel's mansion in New York.

After that, Rachel and Kurt's friendship developed faster than ever. This summer they decided to go to Las Vegas to let loose and relax.

Rachael ran as fast as she could in her four-inch high heels. Around the corner, a slender figure was tapping his foot, and checking his watch.

" Kurt!" Rachael yelled among the crowd of people, kurt snapped his head up, and rolled his eyes like the diva he is, "You should have been here 15 minutes ago, at least I was waiting in fashion." Kurt flashed Rachael his new pair of L.K. Bennet. Rachael smiled, " OMG there gorgeous, how much were they?" Kurt smiled at the praise; "we'll have a lot of time to catch up when we are on the airplane, if we don't miss it!"

"Here we come! Las Vegas!" Shouted Rachael, as they boarded there airplane.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, this is a short chapter, promise things will start speeding up after the plane ride :)<strong>

**review and tell me what do you think should happen in Vegas!**

**PS. sorry for the bad grammer, sigh i don't pay enough attention in school...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Exploring the sin city**

* * *

><p>"The airplane will be landing in Las Vegas in 15 minutes, please buckle your seatbelts…"<p>

Kurt yawned and looked at Rachel, who was peacefully sleeping on Kurt's shoulder.

Although Rachel tells Kurt she's too busy to be in a relationship, Kurt still notices the small sad smile on her face right now, and realizes truly how lonely Rachel is. Kurt also noticed a little drool hanging from Rachel's slightly opened mouth and frowned, she was not going to get drool on his fantastic new Gucci shirt he bought especially for this Las Vegas trip.

Kurt gently nudged Rachel, " Leave me alone." Rachel mumbled, Kurt laughed, " If I let you alone, you would end up in a plane going back to New York." Rachel's eyes flew open; she looked around and glared at Kurt. " Well I wasn't going to wait until you slept for 5 hours and than go to Vegas!" Rachel rolled her eyes. Waiting for the uncomfortable part of landing.

" Look momma! Look! Palm trees!" A little girl shouted in the luggage-pick up center.

The weather was hot, REALLY hot. Hot enough for a modest girl like Rachel to take off her cardigan, showing off her bare shoulders in a smugly fitting black tank top, earning a few stares from guys around.

"I wish I was treated like this in high school." Rachel sighed as she put on her shades.

"You would have been if you weren't wearing those ridiculous sweaters and knee socks." Rachel moaned in embarrassment as they got into there newly rented BMW.

Big tall palm trees sped past in a blur, the blue sky made the sun look more like a burning red fire ball. The wind was blowing in Rachel's hair.

" Weren't we supposed to be catching up on the airplane?" Kurt asked.

Rachel laughed, " Sure Kurt, how's life?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, " And if my gossip is accurate, you don't have a boyfriend yet?" Rachel bit her lip, " I'm too busy."

"We all know that's a lie honey, but nice try." Rachel sticked her tonugher out, " None of you business." So that was the end of this topic. At least for this car ride.

They drove into the Caesars Palace, even indoors, Palm Trees were everywhere; it was like a tropical forest, mist was hanging like clouds around the water fall, with beautiful white marble statues circling a fountain, the goddess of victory standing tall and proud in the middle, the sound of water splashing, the light music playing in the back round, and the soft laughter hanging around the air, Caesars Palace was truly heaven on earth.

Their president-suit was even better, with a bathtub big enough to be a swimming pool, a closet big enough to fit in Rachel's bedroom, and a plasma TV to make Finn have a heart attack.

No wonder they say lima-loser.

"Oomph!" Rachel fell into the satin soft king-sized bed. "Paradise…" Rachel mumbled into the bed.

"Oh my god, look at this view!" Kurt exhaled. Rachel lifts her head, "Whoa!" Yellow sand curved around Las Vegas, people moving around, palm trees swaying in the breeze. Rachel lowered her head into the pillows again, just as she was about to dose back to sleep, Kurt slapped her butt.

" Hey!"

"We are not going to spend our holiday in the bedroom sleeping." Kurt was standing in front of Rachel with his arms on his hips.

"HBIC much?" Rachel mumbled, Kurt giggled, " Get up, I have a full schedule for today, and we are already running late."

Rachel sighed and got off the bed, waiting for this wild day to begin.

***15 minutes later***

Kurt and Rachel were both sitting in the car under the sun, the only problem was, they _weren't moving._

_'_Hurry up, Kurt! What's taking so long?You know that time is very important, time equals money, said a very important...' Rachel wined and started to ramble.

Kurt tilted the map to the right, 'AH-HA! Heres where we are, and heres our destination!' Kurt started the engines, 'Finally.' Rachel mumbled, Kurt rolled his eyes.

'Right now, we are heading off to Green Valley Ranch. The biggest mall in Vegas, and _everyone_ knows the Vegas has the _naughtiest_ shopping in the world.' Kurt gave a flirtatious wink.

After a non-stop marathon of shopping, _lots_ of shopping bags, and painful feet, Kurt and Rachel some how managed to step foot on every surface in the mall.

" What's next?" Rachel exhaled as she plopped down on one of the many benches in the mall.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked with groan.

" Um... let me check. Fifteen minutes past six."

Kurt's eyes flew open, "Shit!"

" What's wrong?"

"I booked a reservation to the Shadow Restaurant at six thirty."

"Fuck!" Rachel exhaled as they hustled to the restaurant.

"Wholy Fucking Mother Crapping SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT"

Kurt yelled a string of swear words as he flung himself inside the restaurant, with Rachel panting along side with him.

"..., thank you!"

"Excuse me sir, I'm afraid you will have to repeat that again, _slowly."_ The waitress starred at Kurt like he was some kind of pink puppy that fell out the sky with jellybeans in his mouth.

"Hi, we booked a table for two under the name, kurt Hummel." Kurt inhaled, " Thank you!"

The waitress shook her head, and flipped through her little booklet, "Pleases follow me, sir."

* * *

><p>Once they were comfortably seated in a little corner in the restaurant, and back in breathe, they started to order <em>alot<em> of food, to make up for the workout in the mall, and the lack of food on the airplane.

'Yes, I would like to get the banana split _with_ two slices of chocolate cake.'

'No, I'm pretty sure I can finish it.' Rachel exhaled through her nose, 'It's like they don't have ears or brains, Kurt, why in the world did you bring us to this restaurant?'

Kurt was watching Rachel with bemused eyes, ' First, I would like to state that _maybe,_ they never saw a skinny girl like you eat like an elephant, and second, I choose this restaurant because it is one of the best restaurants in the world, not only do they provide exquisite food, they also have the most exotic and pretty dancers in the world here.'

'But why did you bring us here, we both would rather look at hot guys than girls!'

'It's still a sight worth seeing.' Rachel rolled her eyes, 'Think of it this way, you came here to enjoy the food, it's still worth it you know.'

And it definitely was worth it, this restaurant had the best food rachel has ever come across, even after touring around the US in her 'Chicago' months.

After stuffing themselves until they are about to puke, they are finally done.

'Oh god, I can't eat another piece, not even one!' Groaned Rachel.

Kurt moaned as he pat his new 'food baby', 'I can't even stuff another crumb, and I think my shirt is about to pop open.'

'It's a cardigan.' Rachel pointed out.

'Exactly.'

Rachel sighed, 'So when is this slut show starting?'

Kurt burped, and said, ' Approximately, eight o'clock sharp.'

Just as Rachel was about to check her watch, the lights dimmed down and dramatic drums start rumbling.

The guys start hooting, even Kurt gave a shout.

'And now, what you all have been waiting for, the most beautiful, sexy woman around the world are here to greet you and please you. Presenting-The Bluebell Ladies!'

Loud music pumped through the room, Women, hot young girls, with huge boobs, small bikinis and huge shimmering head pieces glided gracefully on to the dance floor and started dancing along to the tropical music. They swayed there body to the african drums, some of them bending there bodies in impossible ways, some of them twisting, sliding, grinding and also hanging in mid-air with there legs wrapped tightly around the pole. And somehow moving along with the music.

Half way through the song, Kurt figured out if you squinted your eyes, the whole stage was just blurs of long limbs, big boobs and shimmering clothe. Rachel laughed and tried it too, but before she could figure out a new way to look at the show, the song ended.

Everybody clapped and cheered, even Rachel was having a good time, surveying their interesting head pieces, and comparing it to the costumes in Chicago.

After another routine of tropical exotic dancing, the loud voice boomed thought the speakers, "And now presenting the one, the ONLY, Dianna Christal!"

Britney Spears 'Outrageous' started playing as the curtains slid open. A blond, slim girl wearing a gold shimmering one piece bikini was standing on a single tall balcony, a long shimmering draped under her like she was a angel throwing stars down. A very _hot_ angel. With exotic girls around poles, twirling around, showing off their long limbs and big boobs. But not one girl could compete with the girl in the shimmering gold bikini with the dramatic blond curls. Her rough, sexy voice ringed though the restaurant, guys were literally humping the chairs, even Rachel was thinking about her in sexual ways. _Her long limbs wrapped around me, helping on my hand while her boobs and her blond curls bounce along, sweat gliding-_

'Hey, Rach, doesn't that sound like-' Just as Kurt was going to ask Rachel, the camera pulled close to the blond girl's face.

Even under the heavy makeup, and the fake gold feathery lashes and glimmer, they could still recognize the exotic singer who rachel was lusting over a minute ago.

It was Quinn Fabrey.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy ;) What do you think should happen? <strong>

**Review and tell me, if you review i would give a pink puppy with jellybeans... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me, if they did, rachel and quinn would be going at it in the janitors office, right about ... NOW! :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn starred at herself in the mirror.<p>

Under the big warm studio lights, her poofed up blond hair looked like running gold, fake feathery lashes casted long shadows down her high cheek bones and perfect pouty lips.

Her cheeks were a rosy, warm complexion, while the rest of her body was covered in sparkly glitter, 'so she could look like a _diamond', _said the director.

Her eyes were lined to look more like cat-woman.

'_Sexy, appealing, sultry.' _Said the director in his weezy italian accent.

"Yawn~~"

Although Quinn looked like a nowadays version of Marilyn Monroe, praticaly glowing with health and youth, on the inside she was stretched to the edge.

Her real skin colour was more like sickly yellow compared to the dewy complexion she had right now.

Heavy makeup covered the dark circles that haunts her eyes.

She hated her big blond hair so much that she swore she would dye it jet-black after she was finished with Bluebell.

_Bluebell_, she sighed in her head, _why did i even come here in the first place?_

_Because you needed the money._ Another tiny little voice whispered in the back of her head.

The Quinn now wasn't the same Quinn from Mckinley High.

The old Quinn only cared about being prom queen, having the quarter-back boyfriend, and being the on the top of the pyramid with _boobylicious_ Santana under her. The old Quinn would place her hands on her hips, chin up and walk down the Mckinley High School hallway with a cold smile on her face while the student body parted to make way for the queen. Guys would stare at her like she was an fallen angel, pure, innocent, and _beautiful_. Guys always dreamed about having sex with her,a little while ago they only had to pay, the _irony_. Girls looked at her with envy, they couldn't compare. _Nobody_ could compare.

But that changed after college, when she brought home her first _girlfriend._ Although her father had left the family, her mother still believed in God faithfully, and couldn't stand Quinn being bi-sexual. At first Quinn's mother didn't show it, but the next few days, her mother would bring her to church, and tried everything she could to wash away the _devil's sins._

So Quinn ran away from her family, _again. _

The first few months she went back to college and worked double the time she used to, but it still wasn't enough to pay her college funds.

The school made her drop out, the next month was the lowest point in Quinn's life.

She hung around the subways and haunted the streets, begging for money.

Whenever she would see a familiar face she would duck or run, hoping they wouldn't recognize her.

Once she saw her mom, looking for her around her dorm.

That night Quinn cried the entire night, tears flowing freely down her face, until there was nothing left. But the next day she realize she couldn't go back, because her family would never accept her for who she truly was.

After that Quinn tried to look for jobs, but nobody wanted to employ a pretty underage girl that hasn't even graduated college. So she thought of the only place that would hire pretty young girls, Vegas.

Quinn found Bluebell though the newspaper, after her first audition, she was hired almost at once for her long legs, her all-american looks, and her old skills from cheerleading.

At first Bluebell promised they wouldn't let her sell her body, they would only let her sing and promised that she was safe with them.

Quinn treated Bluebell like it was her second home, but the longer she stayed at Bluebell, the worse it got.

As the shows went on, her outfits got more and more revealing. Her makeup got more and more heavy, her gowns got more and more short, until she one day she was wearing lingerie onstage.

Bluebell was also _very_ good at persuading people, one night after a late night show, one of the waitress came and told her that a man would pay 1000 dollars to have sex with her, of course she said no immediately. But somehow the director heard about it, the next day the director had a _long _talk with Quinn. Telling her that it was okay to have men pay to have sex with her, that it was only a temporary thing, and also pointed out numerous times how she was in desperate need of money. Finally after hours of talking, boxes of instant coffee, she finally decided to agree. And it wasn't _that_ bad, the billionaire who wanted to have sex with her was a dashing young man, simply wanting to try something more crazy in bed, and his own girlfriend wouldn't agree.

So on it went, client after client, waking up morning after morning, forgetting the man in her bed each night. As it went on the men got more and more gross, rich people would take her all around the world just to pretend she was their girlfriends. They would take her on islands, yachts and cruises. And of course the prices got higher and higher. Normal people couldn't afford to even rent her for one night, so her clients were billionaires. Some old, some young, some bald, some dashing. She didn't even care anymore.

Until one day she woke up, her period 5 days late, she had the biggest panic attack ever. She went to the doctor's to check, thank god, it wasn't a baby, her body was just extremely tired. But that got to her, it was too close to home, too close to _beth_.

After that, she stopped sleeping with men for money, no matter how hard the director would plead, she made up her mind. But the bills weren't going to pay for themselves.

So now, instead of waking up on a soft king-sized bed in noon with the sun shining on her back on a mysterious little island, she had to wake up at 5 o'clock in the morning, going to restaurants to work as a waitress. By night, she would do shows at Bluebell. She was exhausted, every morning she would tell herself that something good would happen today, but here she was, years after college. In her costume and heavy makeup waiting to go on stage.

'Dianna, are you ready? Five minutes and you get on stage.' Nina, the new dancer with unreal big boobs told her.

Quinn sighed, and nodded to the red-haired slut in the mirror. She dug through her shelf for her glittering pair of silver high heels and slid them on.

She patted herself with some more glitter and slowly glided on to the center of the stage.

While she was getting ready, she could hear the crowd cheer though the thick red curtains.

She looked at the edge and saw some of the new girls who were peeking though the curtains, looking at the five hundred of people while biting their nails.

She smiled a faint smile, that reminded her of her when she first started. She was so nervous she nearly peed her pants. Just than, a loud dramatic voice boomed through the speakers.

' AND NOW, PRESENTING, THE ONE, THE ONLY- DIANNA' (**Sorry if this doesn't match up to the upper chapter**)

The audience cheered and howled as the red curtains slowly glided opened, the blazing stage lights hit her back, her shadow casting a long legged beauty on the sky black stage. Her balcony raised up in the air. The fake palm trees were swaying by her as britney's 'Outrageous' boomed out of the speakers, she putted on what the director called, an _alluring_ smile, and started swaying her hips against the music. She turned around and faced the crowd.

_On with the show..._She thought. Not knowing that tonight, something _good will happen._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, this is just a chapter about quinn's journey from college, i promise it would get better and they would meet after this chapter. ;)<strong>

**Pllzzz review and tell me your ideas!**

**Because ...**

***Gasp***

**Reviews=Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

***Don't own glee, sadly***

* * *

><p>'Oh my god, oh my god oh my fucking god, BWAHAHAHA!'<p>

Kurt bellowed with laughter, ' This is unreal, UNREAL! The head cheerleader of Mckinley High is now a Las Vegas showgirl? BWAHAHAHAH! Wait till they get a load of this!'

Kurt's laughter triggered some annoyed glares from the audience, but that didn't stop him from laughing.

Rachel didn't know what to think, one part of her felt swollen with pride, and wanted to point at the Las Vegas show girl and laugh at her.

For she, Mckinley's loser now had a leading character in Broadway, while the queen bee had to dance around poles in Vegas to pay her bills.

But she knew that wasn't right, she _had_ been a loser in high school, and she know's what it felt like to be laughed at, to be discriminated by people.

And she especially hated the feeling of being kicked down or thrown a slushie facial at when she was at her lowest. So she knew it wasn't right to laugh at her.

But instead, she has to _help_ her.

Rachel mentally groaned inside her head as the realization hit her, _dammit_.

At this moment, Kurt was already pulling his video phone out to shoot this _fantastic _sight.

'Kurt, stop.' Rachel said in a small but firm voice.

'It's okay rachel, I'll send you a copy when I'm done.' Kurt mumbled absent mindedly, not noticing the serious expression on rachel's face.

'No, Kurt. Stop, I'm serious, it's not polite to laugh people.'

Kurt thought Rachel was joking, 'I know right, the _numerous _times she gave us slushie's! Karma's a Bitch!'

'Kurt, I am NOT JOKING!' Rachel shook Kurt, Kurt tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at Rachel.

Once kurt saw Rachel's expression he said, 'Your kidding me, right?' Rachel bit her lip and shook her head.

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes, ' I can't believe this!'

Kurt sat down crossed armed with a pout on his face,

'After all those slushie facials and name calling, Saint freakin Berry still can be nice to her!'

Rachel just smiled a weak smile, even she knew this was pushing it a bit.

'Fine, we won't make fun of her, but _at lease_ let her know we are here.' Kurt pleaded.

Rachel thought about it, and nodded with a smile slowly growing on her face.

Kurt jumped up and started waving his hands like a fat bird trying to fly.

'QUINN! ! OVER HERE! LOOK HEEERRREEE!'

But with all the loud man cheering around them, Kurt just seemed liked another horny man, blending in quite well with the others.

'Rachel, help me here.' Kurt turned around with an irritated expression on his face, 'Fine.' Rachel rolled her eyes and stood on the chair.

'QQUIINN! It's us! Kurt and Rachel!' Rachel's shrill voice rang through the restaurant, not only was she the only _women's_ voice, she was also professionally trained as a vocalist.

And with her outstanding voice and Kurt's imitation of a crow, it finally caught Quinn's attention.

* * *

><p><em>The same old boring lyrics, the same old strong beat, the same old sexual music and the same old dancing sluts. <em>

Quinn though as she danced and sung to the music, it was all so familiar with her she could do it in her sleep.

But the only difference tonight was the crowd.

They were alot more crazy, she swore she heard somebody call her name, her _real_ name.

In the corner of her eyes, she could see somebody flapping their arms like a crazy bat.

She tried not to look.

Once one of the audience were going a bit nuts, they decided to do a man version of the pyramid in one of the east corners of the restaurant, she couldn't help but notice the fat men trying to get on to each other, fighting to be on top. They were all sweating, panting, red-faced by both her, the beer and trying to catch her attention. After she glanced at them, she was not only scarred for life, they had to stop the show for that night because she couldn't stop laughing and clutching her guts for air. Of course, the director wasn't happy about this.

'Quinn~~~~'

_THERE! _She thought, it was her real name being called. It was really distance, like those sounds from scary movies, or the sounds from a almost broken radio.

She thought that she was either going to die and was called by an angel at this moment, or she missed home so much she was hallucinating.

'QUINN~~~~'

THERE IT WAS AGAIN!

Quinn couldn't help it, she sneaked a peak at the left corner of the audience.

Damn! Some fat ass decided to move at that exact second, _wtf?_

She knew her face would be on the big screen right now, and that one glance could not only be seen by the audience, also the director would see.

But curiosity was getting to her, she couldn't help it.

She decided to turn her entire body to face the left. Starting the next dance move in advance.

Her eyes slowly scanned the crowd, not wanting to alert the director.

There they were, a little person waving his arms off!

_Hey! Doesn't that look-like..._ She couldn't really see, so she squinted the eyes, deciding to screw the director.

_That oddly looks like... Kurt! The gay loser who was really nice to me in glee!_

Just than, she heard it once more, 'QQUIINN! It's us! Kurt and Rachel! '

Her jaw dropped open, it _was _Kurt, and Rachel right behind him, yelling .

* * *

><p>'I think she saw us!' Kurt exhaled loudly.<p>

'And I don't think she's liking it.' Rachel starred at the screen.

Lyrics were still coming out of Quinn's mouth, but her face turned shade from shade. From pale white to scarlet red.

_What was going on? Shouldn't she be happy to see us?_

Kurt's face mirrored the confusion on Rachel's face.

'Come on, let's go talk to our _dear_ friend, _personally.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes after the show ended.<strong>

'I'm sorry sir, but nobody has an appointment on Dianna's schedule for tonight. And I don't see you have a special entrance card.'

A heavily armed guy with a serious looking face was guarding the back door, which said, 'Actress Only'.

'Please!' Rachel and Kurt begged, 'Our friend from high school is in there.'

The guard rolled his eyes, like he heard this excuse a thousand times.

'No, I'm serious, we know her, ask us any qu-'

Just when Kurt was trying to explain to the guard, Rachel started banging on the door.

'Quinn Fabray, get your cheery ass out here right this instance, or we will tell everybody your real name!...'

The guard grabbed Rachel from the behind and tied her two hands behind her like she ran away from jail.

'YOUR REAL NAME! I'LL TELL EVERYONE IN LIMA AND-'

'Miss, I'm sorry,' The guard grunted, trying to hold Rachel in place, 'I think you got the wrong person, a lot of people have blond hair and long legs, why don't you go this Quinn up on facebook?'

Rachel looked at the guard in disbelief while Kurt just shook his head.

On the other side of the door, the room broke into a buzz.

'Who is Quinn?'

'Who were they talking about?'

_'Lima, as in Ohio?'_

Quinn was sitting in her quite little corner, chewing her nail and starring at a white as sheet Quinn in the mirror.

'We are going to tell everybody!' Rachel's loud voice echoed in her head.

She didn't know what to do.

On one hand, she didn't want to meet them, tell them her failure of a life and face the awkwardness and laughter.

On the other, she could almost see the look of shame on her mother's face, Sue's disgusted expression, and Santana's jeering laugh.

Suddenly, the old HBIC attitude came back to her.

_Who were they to come and threaten my life?_

Quinn marched up the door with her head held high, the room grew silent as they watched Dianna open the door.

But the sight of her old school mates so close to her scared her so bad she nearly shrunk into the floor, even with such a hilarious sight before her: the guard was trying to hold onto a crazy Rachel, Kurt was typing into his phone with a look of disbelief and tapping his foot impatiently.

As soon as the pair of them saw Quinn's face, their expression changed.

'Do you know these two crazies?' The guard asked with a serious expression on his face.

'Sadly, yes.' Quinn sighed and pulled them in through the door, waiting for the questions to fire away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? Did it come out as you expected? Maybe? hopefully? **

**A special thx to CarolinaAugust for the long reviews and the advice! And a special thx to lexi my good friend for checking my grammer!**

**And also a thank you to FaberryOTP iceygaze and wagner710 for the reviews!**

**Tell me watch you guys think should happen in the next chapter? **

**What should they talk about? What should their reaction be? **

**Thxxx**

**oh ...**

**and...**

**reviews are love **

***Gasp!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author's note: Yes I know. It's been a little while since I updated. **

**I was kind of busy, my birthday party and a tiny writer's block. **

**But IM BACK **

**so... I know you are all itching to read the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or his robot girlfriend.**

* * *

><p>'I can't believe the two of you!'<p>

Quinn was pacing the floor, from this end to that, 'Do you know how embarrassing you two acted? You nearly got me fired!'

The three of them were in Quinn's private dressing room.

Rachel was sitting crossed legged on her sofa, while Kurt sitting on one of the guest chair's with an impatient look in his eyes.

'You know Quinn, you should be thankful that we haven't spread the news across lima.'

Kurt smiled a sly smile, 'Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader in Ohio now a Vegas showgirl.' Kurt waved his hands along in a dramatic way, 'Sounds pretty good.'

Quinn narrowed her eyes, 'That's not the point…'

But before she could explain herself, Kurt cut in, 'So you being a Vegas show girl is not the point, while us making ourselves noticed to you is?' Kurt raised his carefully plucked eyebrows.

Quinn pinned her nose bridge and exhaled.

'No, but you should give me a chance to explain myself.'

'Yes Kurt we should.' Rachel mumbled.

The two others starred at her, Rachel has been really quite ever since she met Quinn.

Quinn expected Rachel to be the one to lecture her the rights of our body and stuff, at least she would be siding with Kurt, not standing up for her.

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'Fine, explain yourself.'

Quinn bit her lip, 'It's a long story.'

Kurt crossed his legs, 'Well we have a lot of time.'

Just than, a weezy Italian came though the thin door, 'Dianna, get your ass out of here, do you pay for the electricity bills? If you don't come out in five minutes, all your salary would be going to the electricity bills!'

'Not anymore.' Rachel mumbled. Quinn sighed, half thanking the director for his perfect timing, half knowing she wasn't going to get out of this easily.

'Fine, but you are still going to explain this whole situation.'

'How about we take her back to the hotel, let her wash herself up, and talk this over a cup of hot chocolate?' Rachel suggested hopefully.

'Fine, and you better explain that name of yours as well, _Dianna._' Kurt stalked out of the tiny dressing room.

Quinn shot Rachel a thankful look, Rachel nodded back, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Kurt and Rachel were sitting comfortably in their pajamas lying on the bed watching some cheesy romance with two hot chocolates in their hands.<p>

'Kurt?'

'Yah.'

'Why are you so mean to Quinn?'

'Because, Rachel. She has been mean to us ever since school started. All those nicknames, all those slushy facials... How can you forgive Rachel?'

Rachel nodded slowly, as though thinking about it.

'Why are you so nice to Quinn, Rach?'

Silence.

'I don't know. But...' Rachel bit her lip, 'Promise you will be nice to her, or at least a little bit nicer than you were, okay?'

Kurt sighed, 'Your such a softie.'

The comfortable silenced lasted for 20 minutes.

'Rachel, could you get me a set of pajamas, and some underwear?'

'I'll go get it.' Rachel climbed off the bed and went into her suitcase.

She picked out a polka-dot set of underwear and a baby doll sleeping gown for Quinn.

*Knock knock*

'Come in.' Quinn's sing song voice floated through the doors, Rachel pushed opened the doors as as sweet gust of air and mist came into her face.

When her vision cleared, a naked quinn was standing in the middle of the large bathtub with mist swirling around her. Water glided down her body, and her face.

'Oh!' Rachel spun around in embarrassment. 'Sorry!' Rachel's voice was a pitch higher.

Quinn chuckled, 'It's ok. Would you pass me the underwear?'

Rachel putted her hand to the back, 'Rachel a little to the right. No... _would you just turn around_? Sheesh!'

Rachel slowly turned around, trying to avoid looking at Quinn.

But she just couldn't resist. After one glance, she couldn't peel her eyes away.

Quinn's body was milky and toned from her everyday performance. The stretch marks from long ago could barely be seen. Breasts the size of apples just kind of floated there above a perfectly flat stomach. Her nipples were a lightly tinted pink. Bundles of curly blond hair hid something much more privet. She had the kind of slender and yet curvy body that was not possible on a real woman. Yes, she did look really tired. The dark circles under her eyes were brought out more by the yellow skin color.

But even with that, heat flashed through Rachel's body. Rachel blushed at the thoughts and feelings she was having.

_She was a friend. A friend._

Rachel repeated her little chant over and over again in her head.

'Thanks Rachel, you have been a lot of help.' Rachel nodded slightly at the thank you. Quinn putted both hands on Rachel's shoulder, 'But please, don't judge me for what I am about to say in the living room.' Quinn starred at Rachel until she looked up. They starred at each other for a long awkward silence.

The awkwardness was slowly melting away, replaced by heat. _If I could just lean in..._ Rachel thought, she unconsciously licked her lips. Quinn starred at Rachel's pink tongue. After a while, Rachel finally nodded, 'Of course.' And they both walked out of the room.

Rachel's face was as red as a cherry, her breathe was quick and frantic and the beat of her heart has definitely increased.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, _what's wrong?_ Kurt mouthed. Rachel just shook her head.

Quinn sat herself in the middle of the bed. She was just about to open her mouth when Kurt cut in, 'Rachel and I made a deal, I have decided to hear you out before I make a judgement. And before I do hear the whole story, I promise that I will be less hostile.' And with that, Kurt nodded as a finish.

'Thank you Kurt.' Quinn hugged her knees, 'Now... As I was about to say, please don't judge me based on this short period of my life. And please...please don't tell anybody back at home about my life here, at least... at least until I am ready.'

Both Kurt and Rachel nodded in agreement.

And with that, Quinn poured her heart out.

She told them about college, about NYU. About her first girlfriend, Zoe- the dangerous biker chick that swept her off her feet, showed her how big the world was. Her mother's reaction when a shiny motorcycle parked in front of her house, and her precious daughter came in the door holding hands with a bald girl with tattoos on her head, piercings everywhere. The arguments and cold war that chilled the house. Her dramatic good-bye with her mother, how Zoe left her by cheating with another girl, Jessica. A girl with long limbs, fire-y red hair, dark glasses and a truck. It took Quinn one glance to realize they matched, she wished Zoe and Jessica a good luck, and turned around without looking back. She came to Las Vegas, hoping to hide away from god in the sin city, she came to Bluebell, she slept with a lot of men...

Through the whole time, Quinn's voice broke off a few times, stopped for a few long pauses as tears leaked out of her eyes. But she never actually stopped. Rachel and Kurt listened silently, not daring to say a word to interrupt. Rachel was secretly thrilled to hear the Quinn was a lesbian. She shook it off and continued to listen.

When Quinn finally finished her long tale, Kurt was sniffing in the back and Rachel's eyes were rimmed with redness.

'I'm so sorry!' Kurt jumped up from the chair and hugged Quinn, Rachel joined.

'I'm so... SO sorry for judging you!' Kurt sqeaked and snuffled.

Quinn laughed through her thick veil of tears, she was so happy that her friends were around her, she never guessed that letting it out could feel so good. That having people around to care for her could be such a relief. After all this time, she already forgot the feeling of being loved and adored.

'So how have you guys been after college?'

'There will be a lot of time tomorrow, it's already 2 a.m. We should get some sleep.' Rachel suggested.

Quinn's face turned sour at the mention of tomorrow, 'What's wrong?' Kurt asked.

'I have to be up in 3 hours and get to my waitress job.'

'Uh-huh you ain't.'

'Your staying with us.' Rachel nodded.

'At least until your ready to quit Bluebell and leave Vegas.' Kurt agreed.

'I can't, thank you so much for your help but I can't.'

'You can, and you _will.'_

'That's what friends are for!' Rachel added.

Quinn blushed at the mention of friends, 'I feel so guilty, I've been so mean to you in school. And you are both so nice to me now. How can I ever repay you?'

'Is that a yes?'

Quinn slowly nodded her head.

'YIPPPEEE!' Kurt clapped his hands. Rachel laughed in relief.

Quinn yawned, 'Oh it's late, Your right, we _should _get to sleep.'

'When should I wake up?' Quinn asked shyly.

'Any time you want, and after you wake up, we are going to take you to Bluebell and get you to quit.' Kurt said firmly.

'That sounds great.' Quinn was already tucking herself in bed. 'Good night.'

'Good night.' Kurt and Rachel said in union.

The lights in the room went down.

Quinn silently prayed for the first time after all these years:

_Thank you, for bringing an angel into my life to fix me._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>

**So... What did you think? REVIEW! **

**the next chapter would be the beginning step of quinn changing her life. **

**I'm not sure if she's ready for a new romance. **

**But...who said they won't get drunk and horny?**

**Who knows? **

**Bleh I'm just talking sh*t ,k? DONt take that serious... OR maybe u should? :p**

**heehee but thx guys for all the awesome reviews! **

**i was thinking about writing a short one shot for quinns first time with zoe... what do u think? **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six Leaving Bluebell**

**I don't own glee**

* * *

><p>The hot Las Vegas sun shone down on the smooth pavements, palm trees swayed along with the wind.<p>

On the top floor of a hotel, In the president suit, 3 people were snuggled closely on the bed.

'Hm...' Quinn moaned and turned around.

'Ow...'Kurt mumbled in his sleep, Quinn's hair slapped him in the face.

'Urgh...' Kurt opened his eyes and groaned, _what time is it?_

He looked at the bed stand, 12:13. _Damn._

He pushed himself up from the bed and got off.

He slipped his foot into the velvet shoes, and slandered off towards the bathroom.

Kurt never got used to the enormous bathroom in their Vegas suit.

Big marble floors and walls, gleaming mirrors from every side so you can see yourself from a 3D view.

Kurt has already loaded his face and hair products all over the bathroom counter.

He sat down crossed legged on the velvet chair and started applying bottles to his face skillfully.

Outside two girls were sleeping soundly on the king-sized bed. Quinns legs were tangled in with Rachel's, they were facing each other.

Their hot breathe were blew onto each others face.

'Hm...' Quinn moaned and opened her eyes, 'Oh.' She gasped at the unfamiliar area.

Her memories were blurred from the event of last night, she starred at the girl in front of her, _Rachel._

A tiny voice said in her head.

'Rachel.' She whispered, Rachel's eyes fluttered opened.

'Good morning.' A smile spread on Rachel's face.

'Good morning.' Quinn muttered and sat up, 'Hm...' She stretched, blond hair spilled over her shoulder.

Sun light shone through her blond her and between her arms, making her look like a angel with the light of halo all over her.

Rachel's eyes widened at the perfect sight before her.

Quinn caught her widened eyes, 'I look like a mess don't I?

Rachel just shook her head.

'Lier.'

Quinn got off the bed and searched for her slippers, Rachel just slipped off of the big bed and head towards the bathroom with a big smile on her face.

_I wish I could wake up to her everyday. _

She thought before she realized what she was thinking.

She shook it off and blamed it for the lack of sleep, but not knowing for the first time the truce has came out.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes, Rachel Kurt and Quinn were standing by the door, looking fresh and ready for the new day ahead of them.<p>

They went downstairs to the 24-hour buffet.

There were all kinds of food. Chinese, Indian, American, Japanese... And all kinds of pastries.

The three of them grabbed a bit of everything and sat down in the corner of the dining hall.

After a few minutes of silent munching, Rachel broke the silence.

'So... Quinn, when are you going to quit Bluebell.'

Quinn gulped down a waffle she was stuffing into her mouth, 'I don't know, today?'

'Of course today, we are going to bluebell when we are finished with breakfast.'

Quinn nodded her head and went on eating her waffles in silence.

* * *

><p>Kurt Rachel and Quinn were standing in front of the back stage of Bluebell, Quinn's eyes were closed, and she was chewing on her lips.<p>

'What are you so scared of?' Rachel asked gently.

'I don't know, maybe it's that this place was my home for the past years. Parting it is... a little... I dunno...'

'This place is Toxic.' Kurt said quietly and firmly.

Quinn nodded her head and opened the medal door.

*Knock knock knock*

'Come in...' A sleepy voice came out.

Quinn stepped in and nodded to her friends who were staying outside.

Cool air condition with a mix of cigarette and the smell of left over chinese food blew into quinn's face.

A short topless man was sitting facing the wall, his hair was more like a living thing of it's own. The room was a mess.

'Alejo... I'm quitting.' Quinn's voice was barely audible.

'Whaaatt?' The tiny man swiveled his chair.

'Alejo, I'm quitting.' Quinn's voice was a notch louder.

'Why? Bebe? Has one of my girls has been mistreating you.'

Quinn shook her head, 'No I have to go.'

'Why? Bebe, we have treated you so nicely, what is it you want?'

Alejo was trying to wrap his arms around Quinn.

'Stop...Alejo... Really IM LEAVING.' Quinn struggled out of the directors arms.

'Why?' Alejo's eyes darkened in anger.

'I have to leave, Alejo. This place is toxic to me.'

'Toxic? After all these years? You call the place that took you in for so long toxic?'

Quinn's eyes reddened. 'I'm sorry, Alejo. I-'

'YOUR SORRY? THAT'S FUCKING IT? YOUR FUCKING SORRY?' Just when he was about to tie Quinn down, Kurt and Rachel bursted in.

'LET HER GO!' Rachel bellowed, using her stage voice.

Alejo eyed the two of them, although it was only two skinny adults, he still can't take him.

Alejo let go of quinn, 'Fine, I'm sorry.' And he raised his hands.

'But, please.' Alejo put on a pleading look, 'For old times sake, one more show, a goodbye, _plz._'

'Why?' Quinn's eyes went cold.

'A goodbye for you, and the tickets that I would sell. You _are_ the star of our show you know?'

Quinn was standing there, you could tell her brain's gears were clicking.

'Just one last show, for old times sake.'

Quinn huffed a puff, 'Fine, for old times sake, one _last _show.'

'Yessss!' Alejo whizzed around in his chair.

'Thank you Dianna, you may leave the room. '

After they shut the room to the little office, they heard shouting.

'Yes, I want big posters, big big posters. Got it? All over the best hotels. And email all of our regulars, got it?

'My god, he is impossible.' Kurt said.

'So, one last show than?' Rachel took Quinn's hand.

'Yup, one last show.'

'Than it's hello Las vegas and hello New York.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I'm really really sorry for the absence. I went on a holiday, no internet, sigh. **

**Anyways, things will start really speeding up after the next next chapter. **

**Cause we all know what's going to happen after they go back to New York. **

**(close your eyes if you don't want spoilers)**

**There's just gonna be one little bump in the road and that's it. **

**The next chapter would be a very... fun chapters for you pervs out there.**

**A big... HOT... vegas show girl named Dianna!**

**Reviews make me write faster!**

**Review and Love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

* * *

><p>By four o'clock in the afternoon, posters of Bluebell and Quinn's face were all over the place.<p>

Shopping malls, restaurants and casinos...

It was impossible for them to go on the streets, unless they wanted people taking pictures of them and pointing at them.

Of course Kurt wanted radome people to take pictures of him and point at him and treat him like he was famous, Rachel was used to the publicity from being on Broadway, but Quinn was very angry, and found this down right insulting and rude.

'I'm like this whore! Gosh! Can't he show some respect to woman!' Quinn was pacing back and force in their suit, rambling insults to Alejo.

'He's just trying to make all the money he was suppose to get if you stayed here.' Kurt explained.

'But that is not the fucking point. He is not respecting my personal life.'

'Your personal life equals a dime to him.' Rachel mumbled.

'I swear to god I am going to rip his fugly head off when-'

Just when Quinn was about to finish her sentence, Kurt handed over a pink buzzing phone.

Quinn starred at the caller ID and exhaled.

'WHAT!_'_

_'It's time for your rehearsal, Dianna.'_

'Rehearsal? I have done this for the past two years of my life, and you expect me to come to _rehearsal_?'

'_Dianna, listen to me, today is your final show, why not one last final rehearsal?'_

'Are you fucking bull shitting me?'

'_Dianna, I hope you remember the contract we filled when you first came here...'_

'Yes, Alejo, I DO. Any dancer or performer may leave at will, _at will _Alejo.'

_'Of course Dianna, but remember that you also sighed to obeying the director at reasonable tasks._'

'Reasonable tasks, Alejo, reasonable tasks.'

'_How is you coming to rehearsal not reasonable? And us spending this much time arguing, you would already be here.'_

'You know what, when I am done with today, I don't have to listen to you bullshit anymore. FUCK YOU!'

Quinn slapped the phone shut and shoved it into her purse.

'Come on, we have a fucking _rehearsal_ to get to.'

And with that, Quinn stalked out of the room.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Loud music was beating out of the speakers, a lady dressed dark black was standing elegantly in the center of the stage.

**(Try to imagine that lady from sucker punch)**

'Ah Dianna, it's great that you can join us in rehearsal today.'

A buzz broke out of the young dancers, ' Dianna, _the_ Dianna?'

Quinn smiled weakly at the lady. 'I was forced by Alejo.'

The lady gave a knowing glance.

'Well, you might as well start stretching.'

'Sure.' Quinn dropped off her duffle bag and head for the bars.

Rachel and Kurt glanced around at the dancers, and decided that this was no place for them, so they got off the stage and went to sit in the hundreds of seats bellow.

Rachel and Kurt both ordered bloody mary's. They sat there and watched Quinn rehearse and stretch.

After 20 minutes, the last of the dancers have left the stage and went backstage and put on makeup and their costumes.

At 6:00 sharp, people started filing in. By the time it was 6:30, the place was already packed, and people were still filing in.

Rachel looked around, 'Is the show starting early or something?'

'I think... that it's an extra long show.'

'She's gonna be pissed.'

'Yup.'

The lights dimmed down and a male-voice echoed through the restaurant.

'Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to out marathon night show. Sadly, after tonight, our one and only Dianna Crystal will be leaving us.' The crowd booed, 'But tonight she will be having a marathon show. Let the show began.'

The restaurant shook by the roar of the crowd.

And with that the big red curtains glided open.

Dancers were standing around in a circular form. In the middle, stood a big crystal pole that was see through.

Stranger **(By hilary duff, sry for the disney song selection, this was the only song that Quinn could shake her hips to, and be sexy at the same time)** started booming out of the speakers, the center of the stage rose up, and Quinn was standing on it, she was wearing a corset top with red lace climbing up every inch of her body, when it hit the most _important _parts, lace combined with gold, into a red veil. A pair of velvet black high heels covered her delicate little feet. Her creamy long white legs were covered in spider web stockings, with a bit of creamy white flesh showing off at the top, connecting to the red lace on top. Her usual big fluffy blond hair was done in a tight bun today, **(Imagine The black swan). **

Quinn's eyes' were covered in silver glitter, when she opened her eyes, it made her eyes shine like the stars. Eye liner was lined to flicking upwards at the end. Lashes were long and glittery, dark as the middle of the night.

Quinn's hips slithered like a snake to the music, freezing at every beat and gliding on at every pause. Her slender long arms were moving in the air as they were apart of the ocean. Her lips parted as a sexy, low and seductively dangerous voice boomed out of the speakers. The crowd was mesmorized, Rachel Berry was not only impressed with Quinn's performance, she was also _sexually_ excited by her performance as well.

_**"Stranger"**_

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind._  
><em>Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.<em>  
><em>You treat me like a queen when we go out,<em>  
><em>wanna show everyone what our love's about.<em>  
><em>All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,<em>  
><em>But when no ones around;<em>

_There's no kindness in your eyes,_  
><em>The way you look at me, it's just not right.<em>  
><em>I can tell whats going on this time,<em>  
><em>Theres a stranger in my life.<em>  
><em>You're not the person that I once knew.<em>  
><em>Are you scared to let them know it's you?<em>  
><em>If they could only see you like I do,<em>  
><em>Then they would see a stranger too..<em>

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?_  
><em>Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?<em>  
><em>You made yourself look perfect in every way,<em>  
><em>So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.<em>  
><em>Your plan is working so you can just walk away,<em>  
><em>Baby your secret's safe.<em>

_There's no kindness in your eyes,_  
><em>The way you look at me, it's just not right.<em>  
><em>I can tell what's going on this time,<em>  
><em>There's a stranger in my life.<em>  
><em>You're not the person that I once knew.<em>  
><em>Are you scared to let them know it's you?<em>  
><em>If they could only see you like I do,<em>  
><em>Then they would see a stranger too..<em>

_Such a long way back, from this place that we are at._  
><em>When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry..<em>

_There's no kindness in your eyes,_  
><em>The way you look at me, it's just not right.<em>  
><em>I can tell what's going on this time,<em>  
><em>There's a stranger in my life.<em>  
><em>You're not the person that I once knew.<em>  
><em>Are you scared to let them know it's you?<em>  
><em>If they could only see you like I do,<em>  
><em>Then they would see a stranger too..<em>

_There's no kindness in your eyes,_  
><em>The way you look at me, it's just not right.<em>  
><em>I can tell what's going on this time,<em>  
><em>There's a stranger in my life.<em>  
><em>You're not the person i once knew.<em>  
><em>Are you scared to let them know it's you?<em>  
><em>If they could only see you like I do,<em>  
><em>Then they would see a stranger too.. <em>

Quinn's whole body was slithering to the music, her body was moved by her hips. Every movement was filled with power, seduction. But thank god, before the crowd could burst into a wild sex riot, Quinn's first dance was dance.

The crowd cheered and cheered, howling for more.

By the time it was midnight, the crowd was already ready to go back home and go for some crazy wild monkey sex, guys were humping chairs, even girls, rachel in particular, were blushing with excitement.

All the most sexy songs in the decade was performed. At last the curtains closed, but the crowd was still cheering for more.

Finally, Quinn stepped out of the red curtains and starred at the crowd. It was clear that she was in the middle of taking off hair and make up. Her hair was let down into loose curls that framed her face, her blood red lipstick from before was washed off, her feathery long eye lashes were took off, leaving her looking like an pure, innocent and insecure girl. Much different from the sexy seductive her. She was wearing a white silk dressing gown that hung around her curls loosely.

_She looked like an angel, _thought Rachel.

Quinn stepped out onto the stage barefoot and walked towards the side of the stage, where an old white piano was left a side.

'This song was written by me when I first came to Las Vegas, it's a ballet, It's for a dear friend of mine.' Quinn starred at Rachel's direction.

The crowd went silent as Quinn sat herself down, and placed her hands delicately on the white piano.

A soothing melody came from the piano, and calmed the anxious crowd down.

_Notice me, take my hand _  
><em>Why are we strangers when <em>  
><em>Our love is strong <em>  
><em>Why carry on without me <em>

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall _  
><em>Without my wings, I feel so small <em>  
><em>I guess I need you, baby <em>  
><em>And everytime I see you in my dreams <em>  
><em>I see your face, it's haunting me <em>  
><em>I guess I need you, baby <em>

_I make believe that you are here _  
><em>It's the only way I see clear <em>  
><em>What have I done <em>  
><em>You seem to move on easy <em>

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall _  
><em>Without my wings, I feel so small <em>  
><em>I guess I need you, baby <em>  
><em>And everytime I see you in my dreams <em>  
><em>I see your face, you're haunting me <em>  
><em>I guess I need you, baby <em>

_I may have made it rain _  
><em>Please forgive me <em>  
><em>My weakness caused you pain <em>  
><em>And this song's my sorry <em>

_At night I pray _  
><em>That soon your face will fade away <em>

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall _  
><em>Without my wings, I feel so small <em>  
><em>I guess I need you, baby <em>  
><em>And everytime I see you in my dreams <em>  
><em>I see your face, you're haunting me <em>  
><em>I guess I need you, baby <em>

When Quinn was done with the song, a shimmering tear was gliding down Quinn's face, the crowd woke up from the fairy tale and begin to clap. Slowly everybody stood up and kept on clapping. Quinn stood up at the center of the stage and bowed at the crowd, than disappeared behind the red curtains.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys for the long wait, :) the last song was everytime by britney spears, i found this song perfect for the picture that was in my head. The story will start speeding up after this, HELLO NEW YORK!  
>Anyways, i hope u liked it, reviews make me write faster! :) <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

***Do not owe gleeeeee***

* * *

><p>The car ride home was silent.<p>

Kurt was concentrating on the road , Rachel was dosing off to sleep, while Quinn was starring at the car window, wide awake.

'You know, Quinn, after the long show, I thought you would be asleep by now.' Kurt commented.

Quinn snapped her eyes up, 'I know, and here we have sleeping beauty behind us.'

Rachel snored lightly against the leather seats,drooling slightly on her arm.

'Beauty, huh?' Kurt raised an eyebrow, Quinn chuckled.

'So...What are you planning to do after you get to New York.'

Quinn looked down and starred at her palms.

'Honestly, I don't know.'

'Career?' Kurt asked quietly, 'Not that I'm hustling you, it's just that we all began our careers, and we don't have that much money on our hands to keep a third person alive.' Kurt looked at Quinn apologetically.

'I understand, trust me, I've been there.'

Kurt exhaled, 'Good, well, expect for miss Berry here, she has been living the high life.'

Quinn raised an eyebrow in question.

'She'll tell you herself, I am quite surprised she managed to not yell at the world for so long.' Kurt yawned and parked the long limo into the parking lot.

The trio went up to their room and hit the pillows at once.

* * *

><p>By the time they woke up the next morning, the realized that their airplane were going to take off in two hours.<p>

Thank god, after storming around the hotel room trying to collect everything, yelling at the taxi driver, running around the airport, they managed to board the airplane, filled with angry tourists who had to wait for them.

The airplane ride was filled with the light snores of the trio.

For they only had about 5 hours of sleep last night.

And with Rachel's loud snoring, neither Quinn nor Kurt got much sleep, and Quinn was the one who truly needed it.

But sadly for Kurt, there was a whiny kid who enjoyed kicking seats right behind him.

Which leaves a sleepy, annoyed Kurt. So sleepy annoyed Kurt decided to wake Rachel.

'W-h-a-t...' Rachel moaned as she opened her eyes, only to find a wide awake Kurt starring at her.

'What do you want from me, Hummel?' Rachel hissed at Kurt.

'I can't sleep, and I'm bored.' Kurt said a-matter-of-factly.

Rachel turned around and tried to fall asleep, but ended up face inch to inch with a sleeping Quinn.

_Hmmm_... Rachel thought to herself.

'Wow, not obvious at all, Rachel.' Rachel could taste the sarcasm dripping in Kurt's tone, and she blushed to the ear roots.

'Obvious about what?' Rachel said defensable-y. **(Sry about my grammar, i couldnt even find this stupid word on google...)**

'Oh... I don't know...' Kurt drawled on, 'Say starring at her while she sleeps... Getting a weeny too excited about her dancing around poles in a bikini, and can't stand her being naked... Did I get all of them?' Kurt asked innocently.

'Find.' Rachel gave up and crossed her arms.

'OMG, You like Quinn, do you dare deny?' Kurt probed Rachel's hip.

Rachel bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she uttered out the truth.

'I don't dare deny, but I can't say I am in love with her.'

Kurt clapped his hands and bounced on his seat.

Rachel turned around and starred at a sleeping Quinn, her eyes softned.

She glanced back at Kurt who was starring at her.

Kurt saw the adoration in Rachel's eyes, which brought on another round of clapping and bouncing.

'Shh!' Rachel shushed Kurt, 'What if she heard.'

'Oh pshhh, you love her who cares?'

'I do, Kurt, I want to tell her in person, not eaves dropping.'

'OMFG OMFG YOUR GOING TO ASK HER ON A DATE!'

Rachel had to forced Kurt to remain calm this time.

'Maybe, Kay? But first I have to figure out my own feelings first.'

'What's wrong?' Kurt settled down and was ready to help rachel.

'I don't know Kurt. I mean, I barely know her, and I've only been with her for how much days? Two days, and half the time I was half drunk starring at her in a bikini dancing on a pole, and that doesn't mean love, Kurt.'

Kurt tried to protest, but Rachel was right.

'And,' Rachel added, 'She has gone through so much lately, she needs time to know herself first, she needs to gets back on her own track before she goes falling around for people.'

Kurt was touched that Rachel cared so much for Quinn, 'Oh wow, you are soooooo thoughtful, you two are soooo cute together...' Kurt was so happy.

'Yes I know,' Rachel rolled her eyes, 'Now let me get some sleep.'

Rachel turned around and went back to sleep.

Kurt was so happy that he didn't care about the stupid kid behind him.

Quinn smiled in her sleep. **(Or is she even asleep? :))**

* * *

><p>The plane landed in New York at nine o'clock p.m. The trio were exhausted.<p>

After slugglish-y pulling their trunks around the airport and into the taxi, the trio were on the edge of passing out.

Kurt didn't even notice that Quinn automatically followed Rachel into her apartment.

Once Rachel and Quinn putted all of their luggage into the apartment, they went into an issue.

Who sleeps on the couch? Who sleeps on the bed?

Quinn said that it was Rachel's house, and rachel should sleep in the bedroom.

Rachel said that Quinn was the guest, and she deserved it after her last show and the exhausting plane ride.

Than, Rachel came up with they took turns sleeping on the bed.

Quinn found it ridiculous, and that decided they both should sleep on the bed, considering they were both girls.

Rachel wanted to point out that they were both _lesbian_ girls, but she was too thrilled and delighted to mention it, and both the girls were to exhausted to ponder on it.

So after a quick shower, the both of them went to sleep, finally being able to leave all the chaos behind and sleep with a peace of mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, i know this chapter was sort of a rush, and not much came out.**

**i just wanted their relationship to progress to we can get to the fun part... :)**

**the next chapter will be a month away... for their lives**

***inhale exhale...***

**heehee, reviews are love and fuel to make me write faster.**

**BTW what do u think about quinn's haircut? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight **

***DONT OWE GLEE***

* * *

><p>Quinn fiddled with the bed sheets in her hands, twisting them and twirling them, trying to make sense of them as if they were her own thoughts.<p>

What should she do? She swore she heard Rachel confess to Kurt that she likes her, but what could she do?

Tell Rachel she was eavesdropping? And if she made a move, what if she were wrong?

The brunette who was sleeping on the other of the side didn't move an inch.

It was already 11 a.m, and Rachel still wasn't up.

Quinn has debating whether or not she should call Kurt and demand the truth.

But the problem was that she didn't know if she wanted to know the truth or not.

And she also knew that the longer she stayed on the bed pondering, the smaller the chance to call Kurt.

_Rachel wakes up around 11 a.m, I have a 50-50 percent chance of getting caught. _

Quinn sighed and picked up the phone.

**_Hey Kurt, you awake?_**

_Yes, princess. How's life with Rachel?_

**_Great. _**

_I'm surprised, I'd expect you to be irritated after living 5 weeks with that bitch. If I didn't know better, I would have guessed you two are having crazy wild monkey sex everyday._

Quinn blushed furiously at the thought.

**_Oh ha-ha Kurt, banging Blaine?_**

_Blaine says hi, and yes we just finished. ;)_

**_TMI Kurt, TMI..._**

_So how are you and Rachel? Really._

Quinn bit her lip.

_It's going pretty normal... Why do you ask?_

**_Oh nothing, well there is something, but blaine wouldn't let me tell you. _**

_Please? Kurt? What's wrong?_

Quinn inhaled, waiting for the empty silence to be filled.

_**Nothing is wrong, just a bit slow. **_

_KURT!_

**_Sorry, not my secret to tell. Hey you free tonight?_**

_Yes, if u tell me what's going on._

**_Ritz, 5 p.m?_**

_Sure._

Quinn snapped the phone shut, at least there's some progress.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up in a big empty bed, she could hear Quinn singing to the radio while cooking lunch.<p>

'Morning sunshine.' Rachel sat down on the stool.

'It's twelve o'clock, Rachel.'

Quinn turned around and puted the omelet into Rachel's plate.

Rachel grabbed a fork and munched away.

Quinn sat down on the stool.

'Quinn, um, today summer ends for people with jobs. I start working today.'

'Oh.'

Rachel looked up, 'You okay?'

'Yah, no, I'm fine, it's just...Kurt invited us to Ritz tonight for dinner, at 5.'

Rachel raised her eyebrow. 'That's where I... ah... start.'

'O...kay? Are you the manager or something?'

Rachel mumbled on her food, 'Not exactly...'

Quinn lifted Rachel's chin with her finger, 'What are you hiding?'

'Nothing.' Rachel replied hastily, avoiding eye contact. 'It's a surprise.'

'Okay, than.' Quinn didn't sound that convinced.

'So we are going tonight?'

'Yah, um... I have to go...pick up some groceries.' Rachel climbed off the stool and went for the bedroom to change.

Once Rachel was out the door and hidden in the corner of the shopping mall, she picked up her phone and speed dialed Kurt.

'What the fuck was that?'

_'Ah, I believe we got the message?'_

'Kurt what are you doing?'

'_What are you trying to hide from Quinn? Well apart from the obvious.'_

'My job.'

'_Why? What's wrong with you job?'_

'Wouldn't singing and dancing on stage in lingerie and sexy costumes make Quinn get the wrong idea of my job?'

Silence from the other end of the phone.

'Don't you think she would take it the wrong way? I don't even know the fucking difference between our jobs anymore.'

Kurt rubbed his forehead, '_Wow, you'r right, that is a hard one.'_

Rachel huffed, 'I don't think I'm ready to tell her, hell, I don't know how to face myself anymore, I can't see the difference.'

'_I really did fuck up this cupid plan up, didn't I?'_

'Yah, Kurt you did.'

* * *

><p>The red curtains slid open as trumpets kicked off the show.<p>

The familiar melody started as dancers rounded in the center of the stage.

Normally Rachel would be sitting in her private room putting on glittering make-up and gloating.

But today was just not those kind of days.

Rachel sat at the corner of the stage, where nobody could see her and she could see everybody.

Rachel squinted her eyes to the bright light, searching for Quinn.

Quinn sat in the middle of the restaurant, the lights dimmed down but Rachel _still_ haven't showed up.

Quinn asked Kurt numerous times, but he just sat there with his lips pursed.

'All that Jazz" was already playing, people dressed in whore-ish outfits were crowding onto the stage.

_Oh, Fuck it!_ If Rachel isn't here, than she is going to miss out, nothing to do with Quinn.

Quinn leaned back into the comfy chair and sipped on her Bloody Mary.

Rachel starred at Quinn from a distance who seemed to finally gave up looking for her.

_She defienietly see me later. _Rachel muttured to herself darkly.

"All that Jazz" ended, but before people could start applauding, the lights dimmed down to a dangerous red.

Heavy drums ran though the theater, like a chill running down one's spine.

Five circles made by light formed on the stage, Rachel took her position as Velma Kelly.

The first girl on the right hissed out a single word, and the red curtains slid open again.

**[LIZ]**  
><strong>Pop!<strong>

**[ANNIE]**  
><strong>Six!<strong>

**[JUNE]**  
><strong>Squish!<strong>

**[HUNYAK]**  
><strong>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)<strong>

**[VELMA]**  
><strong>Cicero (Smoke puffs)<strong>

**[MONA]**  
><strong>Lipschitz!<strong>

**[LIZ]**  
><strong>Pop!<strong>

**[ANNIE]**  
><strong>Six!<strong>

**[JUNE]**  
><strong>Squish!<strong>

**[HUNYAK]**  
><strong>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)<strong>

**[VELMA]**  
><strong>Cicero (smoke puffs)<strong>

**[MONA]**  
><strong>Lipschitz!<strong>

**[LIZ]**  
><strong>Pop!<strong>

**[ANNIE]**  
><strong>Six!<strong>

**[JUNE]**  
><strong>Squish!<strong>

**[HUNYAK]**  
><strong>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)<strong>

**[VELMA]**  
><strong>Cicero (smoke puffs)<strong>

**[MONA]**  
><strong>Lipschitz!<strong>  
><strong>[LIZ]<strong>  
><strong>Pop!<strong>

**[ANNIE]**  
><strong>Six!<strong>

**[JUNE]**  
><strong>Squish!<strong>

**[HUNYAK]**  
><strong>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)<strong>

**[VELMA]**  
><strong>Cicero (smoke puffs)<strong>

**[MONA]**  
><strong>Lipschitz!<strong>

**[LIZ]**  
><strong>Pop!<strong>

**[ANNIE]**  
><strong>Six!<strong>

**[JUNE]**  
><strong>Squish!<strong>

**[HUNYAK]**  
><strong>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)<strong>

**[VELMA]**  
><strong>Cicero (smoke puffs)<strong>

**[MONA]**  
><strong>Lipschitz!<strong>

**[ALL]**  
><strong>He had it coming<strong>  
><strong>He had it coming<strong>  
><strong>He only had himself to blame<strong>  
><strong>If you'd have been there<strong>  
><strong>If you'd have seen it<strong>

**[VELMA]**  
><strong>I betcha you would have done the same!<strong>

**[LIZ]**  
><strong>Pop!<strong>

**[ANNIE]**  
><strong>Six!<strong>

**[JUNE]**  
><strong>Squish!<strong>

**[HUNYAK]**  
><strong>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace<strong>

**[VELMA]**  
><strong>Cicero (smoke puffs)<strong>

**[MONA]**  
><strong>Lipschitz!<strong>

**[LIZ (Spoken)]**  
><strong>You know how people<strong>  
><strong>have these little habits<strong>  
><strong>That get you down. Like Bernie.<strong>  
><strong>Bernie like to chew gum.<strong>  
><strong>No, not chew. POP.<strong>  
><strong>So I came home this one day<strong>  
><strong>And I am really irritated, and I'm<strong>  
><strong>looking for a bit of sympathy<strong>  
><strong>and there's Bernie layin'<strong>  
><strong>on the couch, drinkin' a beer<strong>  
><strong>and chewin'. No, not chewin'.<strong>  
><strong>Poppin'. So, I said to him,<strong>  
><strong>I said, "you pop that<strong>  
><strong>gum one more time..."<strong>  
><strong>and he did.<strong>  
><strong>So I took the shotgun off the wall<strong>  
><strong>and I fired two warning shots... <strong>  
><strong>...into his head.<strong>

**[GIRLS]**  
><strong>He had it coming<strong>  
><strong>He had it coming<strong>  
><strong>He only had himself to blame<strong>

**If you'd have been there**  
><strong>If you'd have heard it<strong>  
><strong>I betcha you would<strong>  
><strong>Have done the same!<strong>

**[ANNIE (Spoken)]**  
><strong>I met Ezekiel Young from<strong>  
><strong>Salt Lake city about two years ago<strong>  
><strong>and he told me he was single<strong>  
><strong>and we hit it off right away.<strong>  
><strong>So, we started living together.<strong>  
><strong>He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd<strong>  
><strong>fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.<strong>  
><strong>And then I found out,<strong>  
><strong>"Single" he told me?<strong>  
><strong>Single, my ass. Not only<strong>  
><strong>was he married<strong>  
><strong>...oh, no, he had six wives.<strong>  
><strong>One of those Mormons, you know. So that<strong>  
><strong>night, when he came home, I fixed him<strong>  
><strong>his drink as usual.<strong>  
><strong>You know, some guys just can't hold<strong>  
><strong>their arsenic.<strong>

**[LIZ,ANNIE,JUNE,MONA]**  
><strong>Hah! He had it coming<strong>  
><strong>He had it coming<strong>  
><strong>He took a flower <strong>  
><strong>In its prime<strong>  
><strong>And then he used it<strong>  
><strong>And he abused it<strong>  
><strong>It was a murder<strong>  
><strong>But not a crime!<strong>

**[VELMA AND HUNYAK]**  
><strong>Pop, six, squish, uh-uh<strong>  
><strong>Cicero, Lipschitz<strong>

**[JUNE (Spoken)]**  
><strong>Now, I'm standing in the kitchen<strong>  
><strong>carvin' up the chicken for dinner,<strong>  
><strong>minding my own business,<strong>  
><strong>and in storms my husband Wilbur,<strong>  
><strong>in a jealous rage.<strong>  
><strong>"You been screwin' the milkman,"<strong>  
><strong>he says. He was crazy<strong>  
><strong>and he kept screamin',<strong>  
><strong>"you been screwin the milkman."<strong>  
><strong>And then he ran into my knife.<strong>  
><strong>He ran into my knife ten times.."<strong>

**[ALL]**  
><strong>If you'd have been there<strong>  
><strong>If you'd have seen it<strong>  
><strong>I betcha you would have done the same!<strong>

**[HUNYAK (Spoken)]**  
><strong>Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,<strong>  
><strong>hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg <strong>  
><strong>lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan <strong>  
><strong>vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja <strong>  
><strong>Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam<strong>  
><strong>a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg...<strong>

**[JUNE (Spoken)]**  
><strong>Yeah, but did you do it?<strong>

**[HUNYAK]**  
><strong>UH UH, not guilty!<strong>

**[VELMA]**  
><strong>My sister, Veronica and<strong>  
><strong>I had this double act<strong>  
><strong>and my husband, Charlie,<strong>  
><strong>traveled around with us.<strong>  
><strong>Now, for the last number in<strong>  
><strong>our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks<strong>  
><strong>one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,<strong>  
><strong>back flips,flip flops,<strong>  
><strong>one right after the other.<strong>  
><strong>Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,<strong>  
><strong>the three of us, <strong>  
><strong>boozin' and<strong>  
><strong>havin' a few laughs<strong>  
><strong>when we run out of ice.<strong>  
><strong>So I went out to get some.<strong>  
><strong>I come back, open the door<strong>  
><strong>and there's Veronica and<strong>  
><strong>Charlie doing Number Seventeen-<strong>  
><strong>the spread eagle.<strong>

**Well, I was in such a state of shock, **  
><strong>I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing. <strong>  
><strong>It wasn't until later, <strong>  
><strong>when I was washing the blood off my hands <strong>  
><strong>I even knew they were dead.<strong>

**They had it coming**  
><strong>They had it coming<strong>  
><strong>They had it coming all along<strong>  
><strong>I didn't do it<strong>  
><strong>But if I'd done it<strong>  
><strong>How could you tell me that I was wrong?<strong>

**[VELMA]**  
><strong>They had it coming<strong>  
><strong>[GIRLS]<strong>  
><strong>They had it coming<strong>  
><strong>[VELMA]<strong>  
><strong>They had it coming<strong>  
><strong>[GIRLS]<strong>  
><strong>They had it coming<strong>  
><strong>[VELMA]<strong>  
><strong>They had it coming <strong>  
><strong>[GIRLS]<strong>  
><strong>They took a flower<strong>  
><strong>[VELMA]<strong>  
><strong>All along<strong>  
><strong>[GIRLS]<strong>  
><strong>In its prime<strong>  
><strong>[VELMA]<strong>  
><strong>I didn't do it <strong>  
><strong>[GIRLS]<strong>  
><strong>And then they used it<strong>  
><strong>[VELMA]<strong>  
><strong>But if I'd done it<strong>  
><strong>[GIRLS]<strong>  
><strong>And they abused it<strong>  
><strong>[VELMA]<strong>  
><strong>How could you tell me <strong>  
><strong>[GIRLS]<strong>  
><strong>It was a murder<strong>  
><strong>[VELMA]<strong>  
><strong>That I was wrong?<strong>  
><strong>[GIRLS]<strong>  
><strong>But not a crime!<strong>

**[MONA]**  
><strong>I loved Alvin Lipschitz<strong>  
><strong>more than I can possibly say.<strong>  
><strong>He was a real artistic guy...<strong>  
><strong>sensitive... a painter.<strong>  
><strong>But <strong>  
><strong>He was always trying<strong>  
><strong>to find himself.<strong>  
><strong>He'd go out every night<strong>  
><strong>looking for himself<strong>  
><strong>and on the way<strong>  
><strong>he found Ruth,<strong>  
><strong>Gladys,<strong>  
><strong>Rosemary and Irving.<strong>  
><strong>I guess you can say we broke<strong>  
><strong>up because of artistic differences.<strong>  
><strong>He saw himself as alive<strong>  
><strong>and I saw him dead.<strong>

**[ALL]**  
><strong>The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum<strong>  
><strong>The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum<strong>

**[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]**  
><strong>They had it comin' <strong>  
><strong>[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]<strong>  
><strong>They had it comin'<strong>  
><strong>[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]<strong>  
><strong>They had it comin'<strong>  
><strong>[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]<strong>  
><strong>They had it comin'<strong>  
><strong>[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]<strong>  
><strong>They had it comin'<strong>  
><strong>[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]<strong>  
><strong>They had it comin'<strong>  
><strong>[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]<strong>  
><strong>All along<strong>  
><strong>[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]<strong>  
><strong>All along<strong>  
><strong>'Cause if they used us<strong>  
><strong>'Cause if they used us And they abused us <strong>  
><strong>And they abused us<strong>  
><strong>[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]<strong>  
><strong>How could you tell us <strong>  
><strong>[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]<strong>  
><strong>How could you tell us That we were wrong?<strong>  
><strong>That we were wrong?<strong>

**He had it coming**  
><strong>He had it coming<strong>  
><strong>He only had<strong>  
><strong>Himself<strong>  
><strong>To blame.<strong>  
><strong>If you'd have been there<strong>  
><strong>If you'd have seen it<strong>  
><strong>I betcha<strong>  
><strong>You would<strong>  
><strong>Have done<strong>  
><strong>The same!<strong>

**[LIZ (Spoken)]**  
><strong>You pop that gum one more time!<strong>

**[ANNIE (spoken)]**  
><strong>Single my ass.<strong>

**[JUNE (Spoken)]**  
><strong>Ten times!<strong>

**[HUNYAK (Spoken)]**  
><strong>Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.<strong>

**[VELMA (Spoken)]**  
><strong>Number seventeen-the spread eagle.<strong>

**[MONA (Spoken)]**  
><strong>Artistic differences.<strong>  
><strong>[LIZ]<strong>  
><strong>Pop!<strong>

**[ANNIE]**  
><strong>Six!<strong>

**[JUNE]**  
><strong>Squish!<strong>

**[HUNYAK]**  
><strong>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)<strong>

**[VELMA]**  
><strong>Cicero (smoke puffs)<strong>

**[MONA]**  
><strong>Lipschitz!<strong>

Rachel stood breathless at the center of the stage, panting while trying to focus her gaze on a certain blond.

But instead, next to a dumbfounded Kurt, was an empty seat.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole show, Kurt didn't even bother to glance at Rachel once, his entire focus was on Quinn.<p>

At first Quinn was in disbelief, she starred at Rachel, as though not believing what she was seeing, and than turned her gaze back onto Kurt, urt just shrugged and nodded his head.

Quinn turned her head back to the dancing brunette. Kurt followed her gaze, and found Rachel on the stage.

He could tell that Rachel was trying. The numerous times Kurt has seen this performance, Rachel was wearing the most coverage outfit for the first time, tight leather that went from neck to toes, her moves were more frigit, like she was scared, or trying to tone down her moves.

Rachel's voice was less sultry and less sexy than ever, instead she was using her more loud broadway voice.

But it still wasn't enough.

Quinn's facial expression went from shock to disbelief to horny to angry.

When the song finally ended, Quinn mumbled, 'This is fucked up.'

And with that, she stormed out of the restaurant.

Kurt was dumbfounded, and really _really _guilty.

He looked back on the stage, and found a white-face Rachel sulking at the corner of the stage.

_Oh boy, _he thought to himself,_ Welcome to total drama island._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok... throw ur rotten fruits at me... **

**im really sorry, i have been REALLY busy lately **

**Finals and than i came to CANADA **

**WHOO HOOO **

**ok im really sorry... so to apologize, i will post another chapter Saturday**

**ok? plzzz forgive and review review review!**

**thxxx so much for supporting me!**


	10. apology

Ok guys im really sorry if u thought this was a new chapter, but I honestly cant write one this Saturday, cause, im in whistler right now, so um…I will hopefully write it next Friday? I really am sorrryyy


End file.
